The present invention relates generally to ordnance devices and more specifically to electrical induction firing systems for ordnance devices.
Various problems have existed for launching ordnance rounds. A common method used in the prior art was to perfect an electrical connection between the ordnance round and the launcher to introduce an electrical signal to the ordnance round to cause it to be launched. Other prior art devices relied upon relative motion (i.e., Lenz's law) between an energized circuit of a magnetic transducer mounted in the launching apparatus and a detonator transducer mounted in the ordnance round. An example of such a device is disclosed by the present inventor in Warnock, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,342, Magnetic Weapon Transducer Link. A third category of prior art ordnance firing devices uses a transformer having a primary winding mounted on a launcher and closely coupled to a secondary winding wound around an ordnance round. Such a device is disclosed in Gaugler, U.S. Pat. No. 3,038,384, Induction Firing Device for a Rocket Motor.
Another disadvantage in prior art firing devices is the hazard of accidental firing due to extraneous electrical or electromagnetic sources, such as lightning and static electricity or radio wave and radar propagation, respectively. With a trend toward greater effective radiated power in communication systems and radar, electromagnetic radiation has posed an increasing danger of accidental firing.